Ruka Kanamei
Ruka Kanamei (ルカ カナミー Ruka Kanamii'):' Is a wannabe hero in training who has yet to graduate from middle school. She is the niece of Alana Kanamei. She is a close personal friend of Hino Sontara since childhood and a major influence of his journey to become a hero. She is one of the Main Characters of the My Hero Emerges. Appearance Ruka is a beautiful slim girl with milky white with a hint of purple skin. She has lustrous and gorgeous, long, purplish-black hair with strains on both sides of her head framing her face and has alittle strand of hair on the top of her head that sticks up and big, red eyes. She normally wears a purple headband into her hair that is worn just above the forehead During school hours, she wears the standard female uniform which consists of a gray blazer with blue-green stripes, a formal white shirt, red tie, blue-green pleated skirt, black knee socks, and brown shoes. Her casual attire consists of various stylish clothes. She doesn't normally stick to one particular type unlike many of her class mates. Her wardrobe is normally kept up to pace with the current style of fashion. Personality Ruka is naturally a very kind, cheerful and high-spirited, she always has a smile on her face, she likes to have fun and goof off as she enjoys her time with her friends. Highly social and excitable, she loves to hang out with her friends, and is shown to become very upset when denied an opportunity to be at a gathering. She can be calm when she wants to be but even then she can easily get excited. She is an affectionate person and a "free spirit," someone who has a genuine passion for being supportive and helping out her friends. She possesses strong fashion sense and likes to go shopping, she is also the go-to-person for tips on style clothing. She is also extremely brave and determined, always willing to dive headfirst into other peoples problems and come up with supportive solutions. She always speaks directly from her mind and what she thinks about others. She is very enthusiastic, affable and cheery, and is always seen moving. Ruka is noticeably calm and collected, being able to stay levelheaded in stressful situations. Smart and studious, Ruka is known for having great judgment and is very observant of her surroundings. Because of this, Recovery Girl describes her as a "perfect pillar of emotional support" capable of leading others.. She usually puts the needs of others far above her own and is hesitant to rely on others or ask for help with her problems. In particular, she places an enormous value on the others depending on the situations and the lives of her friends. She is so hesitant that is she willing to go out of her way to hide her troubles so that others wont know and will even. Ruka is somewhat of a romantic and holds a lot of interest over the love lives of other people, to the point of being obnoxiously curious and intrusive about them. Her suspicions, however, tend to be rather baseless most of the time, as she seems to view any instance of a pairing as possible proof of a relationship regardless of compatibility. History Powers and Abilities * Overall Abilities: Quirk [[Whirlwind|'Whirlwind']]' ('ワールウィンド Waaruwindo'):' Ruka's Quirk grants her the ability to control the air around her. Special Moves Stats Relationships [[Hino Sontara|'Hino Sontara']] Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-A (Rip) Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Kanamei Family